


Labirynt

by xKagaYuukix



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas chłodnej nocy, wtulony w Nezumiego Shion, zaczyna cicho z nim rozmawiać. Niestety, szczurowi temat nie przypada do gustu i postanawia szybko go zmienić… w czyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labirynt

-    Zimno, co?- mruknął Nezumi.  
-    Uhm.- Shion skinął głową, przysuwając się nieco do niego.- Nie jest źle, jeśli leżymy wystarczająco blisko siebie.  
-    Czy to jakaś sugestia, żebym cię przytulił?  
-    Nie...raczej.  
Nezumi zaśmiał się cicho i objął chłopaka ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej siebie.   
Poczuł na twarzy jego miękkie, pachnące miodem włosy, a na szyi delikatnie łaskoczący oddech. Ciepło jego ciała było denerwująco kojące i przyjemne. Przyzwyczajony do szorstkiego dotyku koca, nie polubił tego uczucia, bowiem wiedział, że któregoś dnia znów jego jedynym towarzyszem nocy będzie stary koc i kilka myszy.  
-    Śpisz?- zapytał cicho Shion.  
-    Nie pozwalasz mi na to.  
-    Dopiero teraz się odezwałem.  
-    Łaskoczesz mnie w gardło oddechem.  
Nezumi powstrzymał śmiech, kiedy poczuł, że Shion nabrał powietrza w płuca i   
przestał oddychać.  
-    Udusisz się w ten sposób – mruknął.  
-    Przepraszam, nie chcę cię łaskotać.  
-    Więc odsuń się.  
-    ...nie chcę...  
-    To może się odwróć?  
-    Dziwnie się czuję w tej pozycji.  
-    Jest wygodna do przytulania, nie?  
-    Przytulisz mnie, jeśli się tak odwrócę?  
-    Nie.  
-    Więc się nie odwrócę.  
-    Uparty z ciebie osioł – westchnął Nezumi.- Przecież teraz też cię przytulam.  
-    Ale powiedziałeś, że jeśli się odwrócę, to mnie nie przytulisz.  
-    A więc chodzi ci tylko o przytulenie?  
-    Lubię być blisko ciebie – szepnął Shion.  
-    To cię doprowadzi do zguby – mruknął Nezumi.- Pewnego dnia sprawię, że będziesz ode mnie uciekał.  
-    Wątpię, by miało się to kiedykolwiek zdarzyć.  
Zapadła cisza. Nezumi nie miał ochoty rozwijać tej drobnej sprzeczki. I tak często   
kłócili się o to, że kiedyś Shion przestanie go akceptować. Białowłosy zawsze upierał się przy tym, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie i Nezumi miał już tego dość. Nie dlatego, że męczyło go przekonywanie, iż będzie inaczej, ale dlatego, że z dnia na dzień sam zaczynał powoli mieć wrażenie, że uczucie Shiona, którym darzy Nezumiego, jest zbyt silne, by mogło osłabnąć.  
-    Śpisz?- zapytał Nezumi.  
-    Nie.  
-    Co do jutrzejszego wypadu...  
-    O co chodzi?  
-    Nie musisz tam iść.  
-    Ale chcę.  
-    Powinieneś zostać tutaj i zająć się...  
-    Dziećmi? Nie mamy ich.  
-    Zebrało ci się na żarty, widzę – prychnął Nezumi.  
-    Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz, bym poszedł cię zobaczyć na scenie?  
-    Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.  
-    Znowu wymyślasz wymówki, żebym tu został. Chcę zobaczyć twoją grę, co w tym złego?  
-    Nic.  
-    Widzisz? Ty też jesteś uparty jak osioł. A na mnie narzekasz.  
-    To są dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Nie chcę, żebyś się do mnie przywiązywał.  
-    I znów mówisz o przywiązaniu. Dlaczego tak się tego boisz? Czy to coś złego, mieć przy sobie kogoś, komu na tobie zależy? Kto troszczy się o ciebie i martwi, kto chce się tobą opiekować i czuwać przy tobie?   
-    Ile razy mam ci to tłumaczyć?- westchnął zirytowany Nezumi.- Ty patrzysz na to inaczej! Zostałeś wychowany w swoim idealnym świecie, twój system wartości różni się od mojego diametralnie!  
-    Tu nie wychodzi o wychowanie, czy system wartości!- Shion aż podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał z góry na Nezumiego.- Człowiek nie może być wiecznie samotny! Nie możesz wciąż polegać tylko na sobie...  
-    Oczywiście, że mogę!- Nezumi również się podniósł i teraz, w słabym świetle dogasającego żaru w piecyku, chłopcy patrzyli sobie w oczy.- Poleganie na sobie to jedyne, co mi pozostaje! Nie będę ufał nikomu innemu, rozumiesz?  
-    Nawet mnie?   
-    Jestem ci wdzięczny za uratowanie mi życia. Właśnie teraz ci się za to odpłacam, nie jesteśmy sobie nic winni, Shion. Kiedy spłacę swój dług, nic nie będzie już trzymać nas razem.  
-    Ale ja tego nie chcę – szepnął Shion, czując napływające do oczu łzy.- Nie chcę, żeby to się tak po prostu skończyło... Już raz cię straciłem, odszedłeś bez pożegnania i zniknąłeś na cztery długie lata. Nie chcę, byś znów odchodził...  
-    Nie możesz mnie zatrzymać – powiedział cicho Nezumi.- Lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli po prostu dasz sobie spokój.  
-    Za późno na to.- Shion pociągnął nosem i przylgnął ustami do warg Nezumiego na kilka długich sekund.- Za późno...o jakieś cztery lata.  
-    Nie jesteś ani trochę romantyczny – westchnął Nezumi, po czym pocałował go, mocno wpijając się w jego usta.  
Shion jęknął cicho i opadł na poduszki, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i obejmując nimi   
Nezumiego. Oplótł jego szyję i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tą słodką chwilą. Skupił się na niej do granic możliwości, chłonąc każdy najmniejszy szczegół, każdy najdrobniejszy dotyk skóry Nezumiego. Jego palce, muskające brzuch, dłonie sunące po torsie, odsłaniające sweter. Ale przede wszystkim wargi, odrobinę twarde i chłodne, które oddawały zaskakująco gorące pocałunki. Palący język drażniący jego własny, łaskoczący podniebienie i przesuwający się po zębach, jakby prowokując do ugryzienia go.   
Nezumi oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął całować delikatnie jego policzki. Uwielbiał   
ich miękkość i sprężystość, ich ciepło. Shion odwracał głowę, chcąc go pocałować, ale ten odsuwał się, nie pozwalając mu na to. Sunął ustami coraz niżej, przesuwając nimi po czerwonej bliźnie zdobiącej jego blade ciało. Kiedy dotarł już do torsu, dłońmi zaczął odpinać spodnie Shiona. Nie zdejmując ich, wsunął pod nie dłoń i chwycił twardniejącego członka. Pieszcząc go delikatnie, zaczął lizać i ssać różowe sutki.  
Shion zaczynał powoli tracić oddech. Kręciło mu się odrobinę w głowie, ale nie miał   
zamiaru mówić o tym Nezumiemu. Za nic w świecie nie chciał przerywać tej intensywnej chwili. Pragnął poczuć całym ciałem rozkosz, którą sprawiał mu jego ukochany.  
    Oddał mu swoje serce i ciało, i nie chciał ich z powrotem...  
    Nezumi przygryzł lekko maleńką brodawkę, na co Shion krzyknął cicho. Chłopak najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziać ręce. Raz po raz trzymał je na głowie Nezumiego, a to znów w powietrzu, to znów zaciskał je na pościeli.  
    Chciał coś powiedzieć. Ale wiedział, że to nie miałoby większego znaczenia, ponieważ już dawno zgubił się w tym labiryncie. Shion nie zrezygnuje z niego. Tak jak on nie zrezygnuje z Shiona.  
    Miłość przeplatana egoizmem tej nocy znajdzie ujście.  
    Ledwie się hamował. Nie mógł już wytrzymać, sam był podniecony, a erekcja niemiłosiernie napierała na jego spodnie. Chciał się pozbyć tego wszystkiego, co na nim ciążyło, chciał wypuścić tę bestię, która w nim siedziała, którą mógł ujarzmić tylko Shion...  
    Stanął na czworakach nad Shionem, który oddychał szybko i nierówno, jedną dłonią zasłaniając usta, drugą trzymając ponad głową. Nezumi zagryzł wargi. Wyglądał teraz tak pięknie.  
    Tak pięknie...  
-    Nie zatrzymam się – szepnął Nezumi, powoli chwytając jego spodnie i ciągnąc je w dół.  
Shion w odpowiedzi uniósł tylko biodra. Szarowłosy przełknął ciężko ślinę, starając się zachować trochę opanowania. Ściągnął spodnie Shiona i odrzucił je na ziemię, to samo zrobił ze swoimi.   
Dlaczego tak cholernie pociągał go ten chłopak? Był idiotą, rozpieszczonym bachorem wpieprzającym się w cudze sprawy, w dodatku upartym osłem i egoistą. Tak bardzo go irytował, a jednocześnie tak bardzo go pożądał.   
Przysunął dłoń do twarzy i splunął na palce. Nawilżyć. Przede wszystkim trzeba go nawilżyć, żeby go nie bolało. On jest na pierwszym miejscu...  
Nezumi przygryzł wargę, zirytowany, po czym wsunął w niego dwa palce. Shion sapnął głośno i poruszył się nerwowo, wręcz na nie nabijając. Rozchylił na bok nogi, by było mu łatwiej i wsunął palce we włosy, patrząc na Nezumiego.  
Kolejny palec. Przygotowanie Shiona było rzeczą zbędną – chłopak był już rozluźniony i gotowy na przyjęcie go. Zupełnie, jakby to była dla niego najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
Nezumi westchnął i zaraz skarcił się za to w myślach. Wyjął palce z odbytu Shiona i przysunął do niego swój nabrzmiały członek. Spojrzał na białowłosego, a kiedy ten skinął głową, wsunął się w niego gwałtownie.  
Krzyknęli oboje. Nezumi przysunął pośladki Shiona bliżej swoich ud, opierając je o nie, a potem nachylił się lekko nad chłopakiem i zaczął w nim poruszać.  
-    Ucz się...- szepnął między kolejnymi pchnięciami.- Przyda ci się w przyszłości... kiedy będziesz... robił to z Safu.  
-    Przestań...opowiadać głupoty – jęknął Shion, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku.- Pragnę tylko ciebie, Nezumi. Egoistycznie...i zachłannie.  
Nezumi przemilczał to. Skupił się na ruchach biodrami, wbijając się coraz mocniej w gorące i ciasne wnętrze białowłosego. Tego uczucia nie potrafił porównać z żadnym innym.  
I nie chciał się nim z nikim dzielić.  
-    Szybciej...- szepnął Shion, wyginając kręgosłup.- Możesz...we mnie dojść...  
-    Jesteś strasznie perwersyjny, wiesz?- mruknął Nezumi, posłusznie przyspieszając tempo.   
-    To ty tak...na mnie działasz...  
-    Nie zwalaj na mnie winy...  
-    Kocham cię, Nezumi.  
Jego serce zabiło mocniej, a z członka wytrysnęła sperma, wypełniając rozpalone wnętrze Shiona. Nezumi sapnął ciężko, zwieszając głowę. Jego wzrok padł na mięknącą męskość białowłosego. Na jego brzuchu widać było ślady spermy.  
-    Masturbowałeś się?- zapytał Nezumi.  
-    Nie.  
-    Więc...doszedłeś, bo cię posuwałem?  
-    Nie używaj takiego języka, proszę – mruknął Shion.  
Nezumi prychnął, rozbawiony, a potem wysunął się ostrożnie.   
-    Spójrz, jaki z ciebie brudasek – powiedział.- Chcesz wziąć prysznic?  
-    Chyba...mam za mało siły...  
-    Tak przypuszczałem. Znajdę coś, czym będziesz mógł się wytrzeć.  
-    Dziękuję. Przepraszam za kłopot.  
-    Jasne...- Nezumi wygrzebał się spod koca i wsunął na siebie bieliznę i spodnie.- Boli?  
-    Nie...  
-    Czyli boli.  
-    Odrobinę...  
Znalazł kawałek jakiejś czystej szmatki i podał ją Shionowi. Ten wytarł dokładnie brzuch i wstał niezgrabnie, wy założyć spodnie. Po chwili obaj wrócili do łóżka. Nezumi znów objął go ramieniem.  
-    Nie dobieraj się do mnie więcej, mam dość na dziś – mruknął.  
-    Dobrze.- W głosie Shiona można było wyczuć, że się uśmiecha.- Ja...chyba też.  
-    Biedactwo. Jesteś taki obolały, że jutro pewnie nie dasz rady przyjść na przedstawienie.  
-    O-oczywiście, że dam!  
-    Jasne.- Nezumi uśmiechnął się i znów przysunął głowę do jego włosów, by móc odetchnąć miodowym zapachem.- Ale tak na pocieszenie powiem, że przed chwilą miałeś najpiękniejsze przedstawienie w swoim życiu.  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nie musiał się odsuwać, by zrozumieć, że Shion zasnął.   
Jego ciepły oddech znów zaczął łaskotać jego gardło.   
  



End file.
